kareoke night!
by JayFX
Summary: so what happens when you add the gundam seed characters, some major alcohol, and a kareoke stage? well for one thing you get a crossdressing Yzak. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ok this is my first fic ever so I hope you like it! It will mostly be about songs and the gang singing them! Hope you enjoy! ( oh and by the way when something goes like this – person 1: hello! – person 2: hi it means that they are saying it at the same time) ok so on with the show!**

**XXXX**

**Dearka: hello everyone and welcome to tonight's karaoke performance! Our first act is... NINJA OF THE NIGHT!**

**Dearka quickly walks off the stage and is soon replaced by Kira and Athrun dressed in all black.**

**(They are talking for this part) **

**Athrun: hmmmmmm.**

**Kira: cough cough I'm a ninja it's your birthday Athrun: hmmmm.**

**Kira: I'm a ninja it's your birthday! Athrun: Quiet I'm trying to concentrate!**

**Kira: dude we're ninjas! We graduated from ninja tech!**

**Athrun: Ya, but that means respecting what it means to be a ninja.**

**Kira: no- Athrun: Which means patience. Kira: Dude, I'm gonna go to party's and I'm gonna be, people are gonna be at party's and they wont even know I'm there and there gonna be like. "Did you here something tad?" And they'll be like "no" and they'll look up and I'll be all clinging up on the ceiling and their gonna be like. "What the- a ninja! Awesome it's a party!" I'll be like " just throw the cake up here please!" dude in a ninja**

**Athrun: Listen! No no no. Don't exploit the ninja! Kira: I'm wearing all black!**

**Athrun: Don't exploit the ninja! The ninja is calm, repeat calm!**

**Kira: Calm.. ya I know but….**

**Athrun: Ok defense!**

**Kira: Oh ya.**

**Athrun: Strategy.**

**Kira: Yess.**

**Athrun: Eye of the dragon!**

**Kira: Ohhh ohhh ohhhhhoh**

**Athrun: Feel the energy from below.**

**Kira: We must go out and ninja in the night!**

**Athrun: You must start our quest.**

**Kira: Shall we?**

**Athrun: Yes.**

**Music starts**

**Athrun: Like the shadow serpent Silence is my veil**

**Kira: Yes, and with precision of the cobra,**

**Athrun: Ninjas kill and leave no trail! **

**Together: We know ancient stuff. And we have fun, swishing sounds things up!**

**Kira: For instance!**

**Athrun: In the confusion of a smoke bomb, I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice!**

**Athrun: I could jump roof to roof, and get my friends free cable  
It's BAD-ASS!**

**Kira: I used my chinese star, to pick the locks, and steal your car!  
Rock & roll!**

**Together: NINJA OF THE NIGHT,  
NINJA OF THE NIGHT!**

**Both bow and quickly exit stage. dearka come back out.**

**Dearka: ok well wasn't that……. interesting! Please don't go any where there will be more to come! mumbles under breath -unfortunetly.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Haha ok so this was the first chappie! Song was Ninja of the Night, by Sifl and Olly. Very funny song. Haha I thought it was good. If you have any songs you would want me to do just go ahead and email me! I'll try to put up another chappie this week. Please review! I would love some opinions!**


	2. yzak is so drunk

**Haha finally I got time to post a new chapter! Thank you to all the kind people that reviewed, you made my day! I'm sorry to say but I really need some song suggestions! Please tell me if you know a funny song I could do! Anyway, next chapter!**

**Xxxxxx**

Dearka: hello and we are back! Now please put your hands together for our next performance! This song will be sung by Yzak!

All of a sudden a girl runs up and whispers something in Dearka's ear

Dearka: sorry, this song will be sung by Yzak and his new friend…. The whiskey bottle! Please restrain from throwing lemons until after the performance!

Dearka walks off stage and music starts. Then Yzak walks onto the stage wearing a long blonde wig, very tight jean (who knows where he got them) and pink polo shirt, and also has an almost empty bottle of whiskey.

Voice from tape: (nobody was man enough to sing with him, I wonder why?) What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?

Yzak: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.

Everyone in the audience: Oh my gosh! O.o

Yzak: My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out!

Yzak: I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

Yzak: My love, my love, my love, my love you love my lady lumps.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my humps they got u,

Voice from tape: She's got me spending.

Yzak: Oh, spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Voice from tape: She's got me spendin'

Yzak: Oh, Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me, on me, on me.

Voice from tape: What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?

Yzak: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.

Voice from tape: What u gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?

Yzak: I'm a make, make, make, make you scream, make u scream, make you scream!

Yzak: Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. Check it out

Voice from tape: I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Yzak: They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

Voice from tape: She's got me spendin'

Yzak: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Voice from tape: She's got me spendin'

Yzak: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.

Voice from tape: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Yzak: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.

Voice from tape: What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?

Yzak: I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.

Voice from tape: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Yzak: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.

Voice from tape: All that breast inside that shirt?

Yzak: I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

Voice from tape: She's got me spendin'

Yzak: Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me

Voice from tape: She's got me spendin'

Yzak: Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.

Voice from tape: So Real x17

By this time everyone in the audience was either laughing there heads off, turning off there cameras from taking pictures and videos, sitting there completely shocked, or barfing in the bathroom. Dearka walks up on stage once more with a confused and sick look on his face.

Dearka: Is it just me or was that seriously disturbing? Anyway we will take a little break and try to regain our sanity. Please don't go anywhere!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so that was the 2nd song, please don't ask me on what inspired to make him sing that cause I really don't know! Anyway please review! I'll try to post a new one soon. Now I'm off to find some good songs! Oh by the way the song was my humps by black eyed peas!**


	3. nicol goes insane!

**Me: Sorry for the long update folks but I was bombarded with homework. Not that basketball helped. Ok I know you think I'm obsessed but I just have to do this song. And it will not be the last of their songs either. I will do the request next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. You made me smile even while doing French! **

**Yzak: Shut up about your life and get on with it!**

**Me: Well aren't we touching, you guys I think we should cut him off from the alcohol.**

**Cagalli: I second that, I'm scared for life of that image of him singing that song!**

**Athrun: I got pictures and a video!**

**Yzak: I swear one day I'm gonna kill you Zala.**

**Athrun: You're just jealous because I was uncool before uncool was cool!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Ok on with the show!**

Dearka: OK we are back! Tonight we have a special performance by nicol! And he will be singing a song he wrote all by himself! (Not really though, I'm just saying that…) please but your hands together for Nicol Amarfi!

Applause

Nicol walk up on stage wearing a green elf suit that is very small. Oh and it has bells on it! (Ok all of this song is sung by him so there is really no need to but his name a whole bunch of times)

Nicol: Hem hem………

I'm only two inches tall  
a lima bean's a meal for me!  
I'm only small but  
I can sing a sunny song  
And here is my backpack made of bark  
I made it from the things I find on the forest floor  
so much more  
for free  
like sticks and leaves  
I'm just a tiny guy in the world  
But I might be an elf  
but I don't care  
because I only want to sing, and sing, and SING!  
-coughs for about 10 seconds  
Excuse me,  
I didn't mean to cough  
But you see it's very cold  
Sleeping in a hollow log  
I have to watch out for the bullfrogs  
Because they think I am a beetle  
And they snatch me in their gullet  
I can't breath!  
I'm so tiny in this world of nightmares!  
I'm so tiny in this world for me!

10 minutes later

Dearka: Make sure you don't hit his head on anything. That would only make matters worse. Ok well while nicol is being loaded into the ambulance thing please have a drink on the house.

Nicol: NO I DON'T WANT TO GO! THE BULLFROGS WILL FIND ME THERE! WHY AM I SO SMALL!

Dearka: Don't worry Nicol we'll visit you tomorrow and guess what! You get a nice padded cell were the bull frogs wont be able to get you.

Nicol: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Dearka: Oh boy

**Haha ok so there it was. And yes nicol has been sent to the loony bin, I mean place for insane people, I mean.. oh screw it. Any way yes this is another Sifl & Olly song, and it is not the last. The next one I think will be candy shop. Please feel free to request ANYTHING! It doesn't even have to be funny! Please review! It's much appreciated!**


	4. Pokemon!

**I know I know, I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, but I've been busy. So please don't get mad. Haha ok this song is kinda original, me and ma friends created some of it, during a science class. Ok so here it is, it's very lame, but I can't think of any good songs!**

Dearka: ok we are back, and now we will have a performance by Lacus, Miriallia, and Cagalli. And Cagalli wants to note that she is being blackmailed to do this. Ok so here they are.

Lacus, Miriallia, and Cagalli walk out on stage. Lacus wearing a jigglypuff costume, Cagalli wearing a pikachu costume, and Miriallia wearing an vulpix costume.

Music for my milkshake starts

Lacus: My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard, and there like you wanna trade card?

Miriallia: Damn right I wanna trade card, ill trade you, but not my charizard!

Cagalli: Lala, la la laa

Lacus: My cards are crazy

Cagalli: Lala, la la laa

Miriallia: Let's trade them up!

Cagalli: My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard, and there like you wanna trade card?

Lacus: Damn right I wanna trade card, ill trade you, but not my charizard!

Miriallia: You know you want it, the cards that make me, make the nerds go crazy!

Cagalli: They lose there cards, it's not that hard

Miriallia: For my vulpix card

L: Lala, lala laa

Music cuts off

Dearka: thank you for that, and I'm sorry for all the pokemon fans that they might have offended. If so feel free to throw things at Yzak!

**Ok well there's next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and please send me requests! I'm desperate! Even if it's a happy birthday for a friend! Anything! Well that's all for now!**


	5. whinnie the pooh!

**Hello, yes I know I haven't been updating very often, I'll try to get another one up later on this week. Haha I'm planning a special one for all the Saskatchewanians out there for the centennial. ( yes I live in Saskatchewan, and no I don't live in an igloo, and a toque is a hat you use to keep you head warm. And may I say it's getting freaking cold!) Haha ok well anyway this one goes out to KiraFreedom who asked for a Kenny Loggins song. Well I listen to a few of them but I pick this one. It's a really calming song. Hope you enjoy it. **

Dearka: ok well this next song will be performed by Athrun and Cagalli will sing a little to.

Athrun and Cagalli come on stage and sit on stools (don't ask why, they just do)

Music starts

(K I'm gonna try something different. _Italics _will be Athrun, and **bold** will be Cagalli, **_ both _**is both****of them

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_  
Under branches lit up by the moon_

_  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_  
As our days disappeared all too soon_

_  
But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

_So help me if you can_

_  
I've got to get back_

_  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_  
You'd be surprised_

_  
There's so much to be done_

_  
Count all the bees in the hive_

_  
Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

**Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do**

**  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose**

**  
_He came to me asking help and advice_**

**  
**_From here no one knows where he goes_

_  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there_

_  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_Help me if you can_

_  
I've got to get back_

_  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_  
You'd be surprised_

_  
There's so much to be done_

_  
Count all the bees in the hive_

_  
Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives_

_  
After all's said and done I was watching my son_

_  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side_

_  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going_

_  
I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can_

_  
I've finally come back_

_  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_  
What do you know_

_  
There's so much to be done_

_  
Count all the bees in the hive_

_  
Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin_

_  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin_

_  
Back to the days of Pooh_

**Ok there it's done, so you all know the name of the song was Return To Pooh Corner. Haha I love Whinnie the Pooh. Oh and some of you wondering just what could make Cagalli do such a thing? Well let's just say it consisted of a digital camera, some barbies, my little pony's, a picture of Cagalli, and I tiny bit of photo shopping, iv said to much already. Ok so I promise ill try to get hat next one up really soon! And thank you so much to all my reviewers! Please review!**


	6. Saskatchewan pirate!

**Yes I got this one up really early! So as I said this is for the Saskatchewanians ( I love saying that ) Haha lots of characters are gonna be sing so Dearka will not be introducing. So I will! Ok well the guys (not Nicol, he still has some issues to take care of) will be singing this one, hope you enjoy! **

Ok they have quite large parts so ill put the person name singing first. And stuff in ( )'s are random people saying that part

Kira: Well, I used to be a farmer and I made a living fine

I had a little stretch of land along the C. P. line

But times got tough, and though I tried, the money wasn't there

The bankers came and took my land and told me, "Fair is fair"

I looked for every kind of job, the answer always no

"Hire you now?" they'd always laugh, "We just let twenty go!" (Ha ha!)

The government, they promised me a measly little sum

But I've got too much pride to end up just another bum

Athrun: Then I thought, who gives a damn if all the jobs are gone

I'm gonna be a pirate on the river Saskatchewan!

And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

Dearka: Well, you'd think the local farmers would know that I'm at large

But just the other day I found an unprotected barge

I snuck up right behind them and they were none the wiser

I rammed the ship and sank it and I stole the fertilizer

Bridge outside of Moose Jaw spans a mighty river

Farmers cross in so much fear, their stomach's are a-quiver

'Cause they know that Captain Tractor's hiding in the bay

I'll jump the bridge, and knock 'em cold, and sail off with their hay

Yzak: And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

Well, Mountie Bob he chased me, he was always at my throat

He'd follow on the shoreline 'cause he didn't own a boat

But the cutbacks were a-comin' and the Mountie lost his job

So now he's sailing with me and we call him Salty Bob

A swingin' sword, a skull-and-bones, and pleasant company

I never pay my income tax and screw the GST (Screw it!)

Prince Albert down to Saskatoon, the terror of the sea

If you wanna reach the co-op, boy, you gotta get by me!

Kira: And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

Athrun: Well, the pirate life's appealing but you don't just find it here

I hear in north Alberta there's a band of buccaneers

They roam the Athabasca from Smith to Fort MacKay

And you're gonna lose your Stetson if you have to pass their way

Well, winter is a-comin' and a chill is in the breeze

My pirate days are over once the river starts to freeze

I'll be back in springtime, but now I've got to go

I hear there's lots of plunderin' down in New Mexico

All: And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains

Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains

And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores!

When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores!

**Yay another one done! Haha I listen to this song a lot, I know I'm a freak. And I was thinking of doing D12 my band, but there is a lot of language. But meh, you tell me, yes or no. hope you guys enjoyed, reviews and song suggestions are greatly appreciated! Oh ya, htis song is sung by Arrogant worms titled The Last Saskatchewan Pirate.**


	7. Dearka's band

**Grrrr I'm so sorry, I can never keep a promise of a "quick" update! That's one reason I'm not able to post a real story. But anyway here's he new chapter of "karaoke night"!**

**Note: there will be an interview at the end of the chapter!**

Miriallia: hello there folks welcome back! Tonight the performers are going to be Dearka (aka Eminem or Marshal), Yzak (aka Swift) Athrun (aka Kuniva), Kira (aka Kon Artist) Cagalli (aka Proof, she's here cause Nicol, still is, away), Shinn (aka Bizarre)!

Ok so here we go!

(BTW when word are in ( )'s those are just random people )

Dearka: I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady.  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem"  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please Marshall please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because these

These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

My band x8

Yzak: You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protocols  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Swift (oh I thought you was Kuniva)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

Athrun: Look at Em little punk ass thinkin' he the shit

Kira: Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick

Athrun: Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue

Dearka: No I had an interview not you two

Athrun: You gonna be late for soundcheck

Kira: Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck

Athrun: But our mics are screwed up

Kira: and his always sound best!

You know what man I'ma say somethin

Athrun: Hey yo Em

Dearka: You got somethin to say!

Kira: Man no

Athrun: I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up

Kira: Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up

And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew

Athrun: When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

Dearka: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

Cagalli: They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that proof is hot  
I should cut his mic off when the music starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time I hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code

Dearka: Proof carry my bag

Cagalli: Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre!)

Shinn: Goddammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack  
Lose Yourself video I was in the back  
Superman video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Marshall, ask us the questions  
Like who's D12, how we get started  
(What about Eminem?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
50 told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck D12, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

Dearka: Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...

Shinn: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)  
Cuz once I blow I know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band 9x

Miriallia: The hottest boy band in the world...  
D12!

Dearka (in a kinda salsa singer voice): I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa!

Dearka: Where'd everybody go?

**Me: ok thanks for reading and as I promised, here's Athrun to give and interview.**

**Athrun: Hello there, we're gonna talk to Chester now. Hey man**

**Chester: Hey**

**Athrun: Hey dude, do you exercise?**

**Chester: …….yeah, like every day.**

**Athrun: What do you do?**

**Chester: Run**

**Athrun: Really?**

**Chester: Ya I run a lot.**

**Athrun: Wait, Chester, chasing the ice cream truck doesn't, doesn't count.**

**Chester: yeah, yeah it does**

**Athrun: No, that doesn't, I mean, you chase that thing all over town**

**Chester: Yeah I know……it's a lot or running**

**Athrun: Have you ever, have you ever even caught it?**

**Chester: Yeah I caught it TODAY**

**Athrun: You did!**

**Chester: Yeah**

**Athrun: What did you, what you get?**

**Chester: ……….What do you mean?**

**Athrun: What did you get**

**Chester: Nothing**

**Athrun: Why were you chasing it all over town then?**

**Chester: I like the song, makes me feel funny.**

**Athrun: You didn't ever get any ice cream, you should get- why didn't you get any ice cream?**

**Chester: From where? **

**Athrun: From the truck, the ice cream truck**

**Chester: That thing has ice cream to!**

**Athrun: Yeah**

**Chester: That's bleeping amazing! I cant believe that!**

**Athrun: Ya, you otta try it some time**

**Chester: Wow, okay, can I go now?**

**Athrun: Sure**

**Chester: Okay bye!**

**(note: This was from a Sifl and Olly show and I just found it hilarious!) **


	8. hot dog song!

**Ok well here's a new chapter! The reason I am posting this one today is, we made ginger bread houses with our little buddies and I think I had a little to much icing sugar XD! Lol ya, so I'm hyper. This one is for my friend Natasha who requested this one! **

Kira walks up on stage wearing a giant hot dog costume ( AN: I know, WTF?) while looking extremely nervous.

Kira: Oscar Mayer Weiner Song

Oh I wish I were an Os-car Mayer Wie – ner

That is what I'd truly like to be

'cause if I were an Os-car May-er Wie – ner

Every one would be in love with me!

-Pause-

MY bologna has a first name

It's O-S-C-A-R

My bologna has a sec-ond name

it's M-E-Y-E-R

I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll saaaaay!

'Cuz Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

All of a sudden a pack of dogs run up on stage and attack the giant hot dog. Kira then runs away, screaming like a little girl while the dogs still try to eat him.

-Backstage-

Athrun: Cagalli, that wasn't very nice. Even if is your brother!

Cagalli: but it was fun!

NOTE: no Kira's were hurt in the making of this chapter, well, not SERIOUSLY hurt.

**Ok there it is. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and send requests!**


	9. merry christmas!

**Yes! Finally, it's Christmas (well almost)! The one day of the year little kids get even more toys than they already have, then get hyper off of the sugar coated gingerbread houses they have! Ahaha, well anyway, here are some famous Christmas carol's! **

note: all of these songs are sung together by everyone, cause that's what chistmas is all about!

Everyone walks on the stage either wearing a elf, santa, snowman, snowflake, or reindeer costume. And then theres kira with his broken arm…….. then thay all start to sing!

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!

-next song-

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

-next song-

Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left her medication,  
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.   
There were hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back.

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Grandpa,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' football,   
Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle.

It's not Christmas without Grandma.  
All the family's dressed in black.   
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig.

I've warned all my friends and neighbours.  
Better watch out for yourselves."   
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,  
Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

All of a sudden many children start crying, truly believing that there grandma got run over by a reindeer………………..

**Ok there it is. I hoped you enjoyed. Merry Christmas, happy Honokaa, merry kwanza , and a happy new year to all of you! I won't be here for a few days since I'm going up to Canmore with my family, cya! Please review and send requests!**


	10. Guess who's back!

**Ok well, this song was requested by Disturbed Insomniac who had the only creative idea in this chapter (change ritz to blitz). I would make the words fit together, but I am so challenged when it comes to stuff like that, I could barley even make an acrostic poem about belonging! Ok well here it is! **

Dearka: ok well we have a special treat for you, Nicol is back! And I am pleased to announce that he has made a fully recovery………… at least that what he says…………. Ok well, here he is!

Nicol walks up on stage dressed very fancy might I add, and gives the crowd a big smile. Many applaud, but most of them looked scared.

AN: this is all Nicol singing

If you're blue and you don't know

where to go to why don't you go

where fashion sits

Puttin' on the Blitz

Different types who wear a day

coat pants with stripes and cutaway

coat perfect fits

Puttin' on the Blitz

Dressed up like a million-dollar trooper

Tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper)

Come let's mix where Rockefellers

walk with sticks or um-ber-ellas

in their mitts

Puttin' on the Blitz

Have you seen the well-to-doUp and down Park Avenue

On that famous Thoroughfare

With their noses in the air

High hats, and arrow collar

White spats, and lots of dollars

Spending every dime

For a wonderful time

If you're blue and you don't know

where to go to why don't you go

where fashion sits

Puttin' on the Blitz

Different types who wear a day

coat pants with stripes and cutaway

coat perfect fits

Puttin' on the Blitz

Dressed up like a million-dollar trooper

Tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper)

Come let's mix where Rockefellers

walk with sticks or um-ber-ellas

in their mitts

Puttin' on the Blitz

(tap dance break) (AN: Ahaha, Nicol tap dancing, that would be something to see!)

Dressed up like a million-dollar trooper

Tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper)

If you're blue and you don't know

where to go to why don't you go

where fashion sits

Puttin' on the Blitz

Puttin' on the Blitz

Puttin' on the Blitz

Puttin' on the Blitz

Move...

Move...

Gotta dance

Gotta dance...

If you're blue and you don't know

where to go to why don't you go

where fashion sits

Puttin' on the Blitz...

Puttin' on the Blitz...

Puttin' on the Blitz...

Nicol takes off his hat and gives a bow, and all through the crowd you can hear sighs of relief.

Dearka: well I guess you dint just escape the asylum, you really did get released! I think, still not sure…… well thank you for reading! Please review!

**Back for Canmore! Holy, when I came back I had about 50 some chapter alerts! Good thing some were doubles. I hope year all had a great Christmas and an awesome new year. I know I did, I got to watch fireworks, go skiing and drink champagne ( only a little though, and it tasted BAD!) and thank you to gundamseedluver for all the request, I will have a lot more updates now! Please review!**


	11. move it!

**Yay! I got another chapter up! I finished all my homework at school so that helped. This one is for gundamseedluver, for suggesting the song! No on with the show! **

**BTW: the next chapter will sing a song that is one of my personal favorites. And it will be in two languages (now you're all thinking Oh My Gawd! A Japanese song! Well it not, lol, to much sugar for me) and there will be a link coming with it! **

Auel: hello every one out there, my name is Auel, and I shall perform a piece for you I like to call, I like to move it move it ( I have no idea how Auel talks, I haven't seen destiny, so just got with it, ok?)

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

(talking)

All girls all over the world,

original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!

I love how all girls a move them body,

and when ya move ya body, and move it,

nice and sweet and sexy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,

physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,

physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet energetic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Eye liner - pon ya face a mek man mud up

Nose powder - pon ya face a mek man mud up

Pluck ya eyebrow - pon ya face a mek man mud up

Gal ya lipstick - pon ya face a mek man mud up

Woman ya nice broad face,

and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.

Woman ya nice an energetic,

big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.

Woman ya nice broad face,

and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.

Woman ya nice and energetic,

big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")!

**Ok well, I never knew that the song actually said that! I looked at the lyrics and I'm like WTH are they talking about? Well anyway, I probably won't be able to update as often since school basketball is starting up. And I'm already on two other teams. But if I make the team (which I most likely will, nobody is that great that is trying out, but some still are) oh ya, science fair is starting, blast it! That means 3 months of hard labor. Ill try to squeeze you little people in though, lol cya!**


	12. Numa numa iei!

**Ok, well here it is. I wasn't planning on posting tonight what with the two basketball games, but then I was like, IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH! THE BEST DAY EVER! I HAVE TO UPDATE! So here it is, oh yes English lyrics and in the ( )'s, and the other font is the Romanian lyrics, at least I'm pretty sure it's Romanian,.**

♥♦♥♦♥♪♥♦♥♦♥

Athrun: hello and welcome back! So I know some of you were wondering, WTF where's Dearka! Well, he was practicing the upcoming song. Its not easy learning how to sing Romanian you know. Well here he is with….

Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone! (AN. Also know as the Numa numa dance, CHECK MY HOMEPAGE FOR THE FUNNIEST VIDEO EVER! I HOPE YOU CAUGHT THAT)

Dearka walks on stage wearing, well, average cloths. No costumes for this one! (Ok, I'm so sorry, but lots of you are not gonna be able to read most of this, that's what the links for, DON'T FORGET THE LINK!)

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha (AN. These ar just random sounds sung)

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

Alo (hello), salut (greetings), sunt eu (it's me), un haiduc (an outlaw)

Si te rog (I ask you), ubirea mea (my love), primeste

fericire (to accept happiness).

Alo(hello), alo (hello), sunt eu( it's me), Picasso (Picasso)

Ti-am dat beep (I sent you a beep), si sunt voinic (and I'm brave)

Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic. (But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei  
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei  
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

Te sun(I call you (AN. Like over the phone)), sa-ti spun(to tell you), ce simt acum (what I feel right now)

Alo (hello), iubirea mea sunt eu, fericire(its me, your happiness).

Alo(hello), alo(hello), sunt iarasi eu(its me again), Picasso (picasso)

Ti-am dat beep( I sent you a beep), si sunt voinic( and I am brave)

Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic. (but you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei   
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei  
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

mai ah hee  
mai ah hoo  
mai ah ha  
mai ah haha

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei  
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-ma, nu-ma iei  
Nu-ma, nu-ma iei, nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei

(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.)

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Your face and the love from the linden trees, And I remember your eyes.)

♥♦♥♦♥♪♥♦♥♦♥

Ok thank you again to all that have reviewed and suggested! Only 3 more reviews to 50! Wow, that makes my day, seeing as this isn't ever a story. Please review.

But how about a random question! Hmmmmm, how about,

Skittle or Starburst?


	13. barney?

Well, I now that I'm so going to get punched in the face for not updating right away, I'm sorry! You know, for grade 8, my life is hectic, and it doesn't help that my brain just didn't want to cooperate, and I have been exhausted, what from staying up till midnight every night and writing a essay so I might be able to go to Japan. Well, anyway, this one is for……..gundamseedluver, yet again for suggesting songs!

♥♪♥

Dearka: hello, welcome back. Next up is Athrun, performing one of the most beloved songs of our childhood! Now here he is!

Athrun slowly starts to emerge from backstage wearing what seems to be a purple and green dinosaur costume.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and_

_A kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're best friends like friends_

_Like friends should be_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Kid from the crowd: HELL NO I WON'T!

Different kid: Ya! F you!

Yet another kid: GET HIM!

All of a sudden, about 20 kids run up on stage and start beating up Athrun, until finally, after 10 minutes, there parents come to claim them. Leaving an intensely wounded Athrun on stage.

Lacus: what kind of parents bring kids to a club anyway?

Yzak: stupid ones

Cagalli: I wouldn't be talking, MISS Yzak!

♥♪♥

Thanks for reading! Oh ya by the way! Check out my new story You Have 1 New E-mail!

Oh yes, a question for you all, how about

Aqua or Prozzak? (Their bands by the way, Aqua is usually known for Barbie girl, and Prozzak would be sucks to be you XD)


	14. Close down! OH NO!

Wow, long time mo update eh? Well I truly am sorry, but I have had science fair that is over today, thank goodness. Lol, my subject was McDonalds, nasty stuff. And also, I have been writing a new story, You Have 1 New Email, check it out if you want. Thanks for all the ones who still review! Oh by the way, I'm gonna try an actual writing style, tell me if you like this way better. And I am not happy to say that there are two more karaoke stories out, I HAD THE IDEA FIRST! Lol, just as long as all you know that.

♪ ♫ ♪

"Well hello there everyone! I hope you have been having a great night tonight!" Dearka said smiling into the mic.

"The performance this time will be performed by Cagalli and Shiho, enjoy." He continued and walked off the stage after waving to the crowd.

Seconds later an angry looking Shiho and a nervous looking Cagalli stood on the stage with mics in hand.

"Hit it!" yelled the DJ as the music started to play……

(Shiho **bold, **Cagalli _italics, _Cagalli and Shiho_ **both,** _regular is just random sound effects

Ha, Ha, Ha

Ha, Ha, Ha

**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?**

**Whoa, Whoa,**

**Haven't seen ya 'round,**

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_Don't you bring me down,_

**All that stuff about me,**

**Being with him,**

**Can't believe,**

**All the lies that you told,**

**Just to ease your own soul,**

_But I'm bigger than that,_

_No, you don't have my back,_

_No, No, HA_

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth,**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,**_

_**Cause you really got it wrong,**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_Well I'm sorry,_

_That he called me,_

_And that I answered the telephone,_

**Don't be worried,**

**I'm not with him,**

**And when I go out tonight,**

**I'm going home alone,**

_Just got back from my tour,_

_I'm a mess girl for sure,_

**All I want is some fun,**

**Guess that I'd better run,**

_**Hollywood sucks you in,**_

_**But it won't spit me out,**_

_**Whoa Whoa, HA**_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

**Hey, how long till you face what's going on?**

**Cause you really got it wrong,**

**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_

_Instead of looking into mine,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

**Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,**

**Don't you got somewhere to go?**

**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa ha**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa ha**_

_**Please stop telling all your friends,**_

_**I'm getting sick of them,**_

_**Always staring at me like I took him from ya'**_

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth,**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Hey, how long till you face what's going on?**_

_**Cause you really got it wrong,**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Hey, how long till you look at your own life,**_

_**Instead of looking into mine,**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,**_

_**Don't you got somewhere to go?**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,**_

_**Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,**_

_**Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

"Thank you for the lovely performance! I would love to stay and chat, but its 4 am, and all of you have to leave. Like, NOW!" Dearka yelled as people started to scramble to get their coats and leave. "Thank you and I hope to see you all tomorrow!"

and whit that, the gang packed up and went to sleep off their hang overs, because tomorrow night was gonna be a whole lot better!

♪ ♫ ♪

So what did you think of the new writing format? Oh and don't worry, there still a lot more to come! And I think I heard the best song ever for the girls to sing! Pllz review, peace out!


	15. Not agian!

Well, this hasn't been updated in…… a while. And I'm sorry for that. It probably because 'You have 1 new e-mail', another story I've been writing (which will not be up until I finish it), school work (but now its summer), and some laziness. I hope to keep getting reviews for this, even if it's overdue.

♪♫♪

" One tequila two tequila three tequila four, Five tequila six tequila seven tequila, FLOOR!" Dearka sang, actually more like shrieked, right before taking his eighth shot of tequila, then laughing hysterically. "I LOOOOOVE that movie,"

"You are an embarrassment to everyone who has ever been drunk in their life." Cagalli said to him, taking a sip or he coke.

"Hey Cagalli, why aren't you drinking." Mir asked.

"Designated driver." She answered in a monotone voice.

All of a sudden, Shiho came running into the club.

"Have any of you seen Yzak?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"No, why?" asked Athrun

"Well, he came over to pick me up, but I was in the shower, so he was waiting in my room. But when I came out to get the clothes I laid out for tonight, they were gone. And so was Yzak." She explained quickly. "Then I had to run all the way here!"

"You don't think he would…." Kira stared looking over at Athrun with wide eyes

"Let's hope not." Athrun said in a very quiet voice.

Just then the lights went dimmer, and a spot light was directed to the middle of the stage.

**Let's give it up for our first performance tonight, YZAK! **Said a voice through the speakers.

"Oh no" everyone at the table said.

And sure enough, Yzak walked out wearing Shiho's ripped jeans, halter top, and a pair of her mothers heels.

(Voice on tape (again no one wanted to sing with him) **bold, **Yzaknormal

**Hi Barbie**

Hi Ken!

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

Sure Ken!

**Jump In...  
**  
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**  
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

uu-oooh-u

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

uu-oooh-u

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
uu-oooh-u

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**

**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

uu-oooh-u

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

uu-oooh-u

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

uu-oooh-u

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

uu-oooh-u

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**

Oh, I love you Ken!

Yzak then walked to the front of the stage and bowed, but unfortunately lost his balance in his heels, and fell off the stage.

Meanwhile, his frinds were at the back watching in horror, with there jaws dropped.

♪♫♪

So what do you think, like it? Hate it? Please let me know.


End file.
